Engelsflügel
by Verlin
Summary: Jahr 3017 des dritten Zeitalters. Ein Jahr vor dem Ringkrieg. Im Düsterwald herrschen seit 1967 Jahren Dunkelheit. Zwei Figuren finden sich gefangen inmitten von Krieg, Trauer und Schmerz, in einer Heimat die fast verloren scheint.
1. Prolog

So, hier nach "Rain"die neue FF aus dem kranken Hause Verlin!

Diesmal wesentlich düsterer, aber auch genauer am Buch gehalten. Das Ganze spielt 1 Jahr vor dem Ringkrieg, in einer Zeit in der die Hoffnung zu schwinden scheint. Alle freien Länder Mittelerdes, finden sich Auge in Auge mit der Bedrohung, des aufsteigenden Sauron.In Düsterwald herrschen nun seit 1967 Jahren Dunkelheit, Krieg und Kampf. Einzige Verteidigung des ältesten und größten Waldes Mittelerdes, sind die Elben die dieses Reich schon vor Sauron ihr Eigen nannten.Diese Gesichte liegt mir sehr am Herzen und handelt mit meinen eigenen wichtigsten Gedanken über Legolas und sein Volk.

Wie ist es für ein Volk des Lichtes in völliger Dunkelheit zu Leben?

Sich unter der Erde verstecken zu müssen? 

Seit Jahrhunderten in Kampf und Krieg zu leben?

Welche Verantwortung liegt dabei auf dem König und seiner Familie?

Wie handeln zwei Gestalten, die sich völlig allein schätzen? Mit Verlust, Angst, Schmerz, und Liebe?

Diese Geschichte ist hauptsächlich aus Legolas' POV (Point of View) geschrieben und soll, die Kultur, das Volk und den Kampf Düsterwaldes darstellen. Aber auch die ureigensten Gedanken eines Mannes, der die Heimat, die er einst kannte fast verloren sieht.

Viel Spaß beim Prolog!

Verlin

Disclaimer: Alles bekannte is Tolkien. Alles neue und absurde is mir!!!

**ENGELSFLÜGEL**

**Prolog **

****

****

_"Werde Eins mit der Dunkelheit._

_Denn sie ist unser Segen, sie ist unser Fluch._

_Sie ist unsere Gabe und unser Makel._

_Sie ist der Grund weshalb wir stark sind_

_Sie ist der Grund weshalb wir schwach sind._

_Meister und Schüler._

_Verbündeter, und Verräter._

_Laufe mit ihr._

_Atme mit ihr._

_Beherrsche sie._

_Und dann...Fliege!"_

Die Dunkelheit. Still erscheint sie im Licht. Dumpf und taub, wie das Sein ohne Sinn und Verstand. Stumm. 

Ein verklungener Laut in großem Saal. Undurchsichtig. Blind vom Schatten...Endlos wie die Ewigkeit, und doch klein wie ein Kerker.

All Jenes ist nur Schein und Trug...

Denn ich höre die Dunkelheit. Ihr Schreien ist so laut, das es in den Ohren schmerzt.

Ich sehe die Dunkelheit. Überall ist sie. In den größten Hallen wie in kleinsten Ritzen. Direkt vor Augen und doch gleichzeitig versteckt im Hinterhalt.

Ich fühle sie.Kriecht in Seele und Geist wie eine schleichende Krankheit. Verweilt solange, bis Gefühle schwinden.

Bis Wahnsinn und Verstümmelung alles sind was bleibt. Allein fristet man Sekunden die zu Stunden werden.Und mit einem sind nur rasendes Herz, zitternder Atem und Todesangst. Fesseln und Ketten sitzen fest wie die eigene Haut am Leib.

Dämonen herrschen, im tiefsten Sitz des Schattens, der sich deine Seele nennt. Fressen und jagen im Inneren, in doch lebloser Hülle.

Ich habe Freude vergehen sehen. Den Frieden schwinden. Habe gesehen wie Seelen fliehen, vor dem Hier und Jetzt. Gepeinigt und Gefoltert ist unser Sein in Krieg und Vernichtung. Ich sah scharfe Augen trüb und glasig werden. Hörte wie Atemzüge in Stille verklungen. Gleißendes Licht erstickt und Schatten und Schmerz.

Hier in meiner Heimat.

In der Dunkelheit...

* * *

Sooo! 

Es gibt da diesen Reviewbutton! XD Der Prolog ist nur sehr kurz und an ihm lässt sich zwar noch nicht viel sagen, aber vielleicht habt ihr ja doch eine Meinung, die ihr mir mitteilen wollt.

Ich würde mich freuen!

Kapitel 1 folgt bald!

Verlin


	2. Kapitel 1

So Kapitel 1! Diese Geschichte wird voraussichtlich länger als Rain. Also macht euch auf etwas gefasst! XD Viel Spaß! 

Verlin

**Kapitel 1**

**05 November, Jahr 3017 des dritten Zeitalters, Mittelerde, Düsterwald, Legolas' POV**

_"Darkness crept back_

_Into the forest of the world _

_Rumor grew of a shadow in the East...__...Whispers of a nameless fear."_

Hinter geschlossenen Augen liegt Dunkelheit.Gütig und warm.Ein Saal ohne Mauern und Furcht.Wiegend und sicher ist die süße Stille der Nacht.Schwebend verweilt man mit einer fester GewissheitDie Dunkelheit wird vergehen.Mit einem Augenaufschlag.

Jedoch bildet meine Heimat eine Ausnahme.

Ein tiefer Atemzug der raugetränkten Luft füllt meine Lungen.Muskeln spannen, Sinne schärfen sich.Ich beende jedweden Tagtraum und mein Blick wird frei.

Dunkelheit herrscht.Vor sehendem wie geschlossenem Auge.Vor mir, sammeln sich verschwommen die Baumkronen.Über mir das Blätterdach der Eiche, alles Licht verschluckend.Ich kann sie hören...

Hunderte.

Mit jedem Schritt...jedem zertretenem Grashalm, jedem Baum den sie in Brand setzen, jedem einzelnen Schlag auf ihre Schilde.Kann die Schlacht sehen und das Blut bereits schmecken.Der lange Arm des dunklen Herrschers, der uns schon weit in den Nord-Osten gefolgt ist, lässt Friede vergehen wie Wind in den Bergen.

Schnell weicht mein Blick zu den Anderen.50 Männer elbischen Blutes. Versteckt in den Baumkronen des Schattens.Wind und dunkler Nebel streicht an ihnen vorbei. Schemenhafte Gestalten, wie ich in dunkle Mäntel gehüllt, Pfeile auf den gespannten Sehnen ihrer Bögen, das Zeichen zum Angriff erwartend.

Gegen uns stehen 500 Orks.

Mit festem Befehl, unser Land unter meinem Vater, weiter zu dezimieren, ausgesandt von der Festung Dol Guldur, hegen sie weder Furcht noch Gnade.Doch sollen sie nur kommen.In Jahrhunderten der Finsternis wissen wir um die Geheimnisse des Waldes, und haben Schatten zu unseren Verbündeten gemacht.Jedoch, ein Pakt in dem Verrat stets nahe ist.

Jetzt.

Unter uns.

Ein kleiner Stoßtrupp.Nur 100 die geschickt wurden.

Deutlich erkenne ich den Rest weit entfernt. Plump und nachlässig glauben sie sich im hohen schwarzen Farn und den Bombeersträuchern, gut versteckt und in kleine Gruppen verteilt, wähnen sie unsere Augen schlechter als sie es sind.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten finden die Kundschafter ihren Weg unter die Stämme unseres Verstecks.

Kurz hebe ich meine Hand.Prüfend um sich blickend hält eines der Geschöpfe inne.Mit einem schnellen Zeichen teilen sich 20 Männer mit mir von unserer Truppe ab.Und noch im Sprung auf die dritte Buche vor mir, höre ich das leise Surren der ersten 30 Pfeile.Kaum vernehmbar für die Ohren der dunklen Gefolgschaft.Ein jeder trifft sein Ziel, und schnell ziehen die Schützen sich weiter in das schirmende hohe Dach der Bäume zurück.Dreißig Orks sind gefallen, und die Übrigen finden sich in Überraschung, und Panik völlig kopflos inmitten der Düsternis des Waldes.Unverständliches in ihrer Zunge brüllend, spannen sie ihre Bögen und verschießen Pfeile ziellos in die Kronen der Bäume, nichtsahnend um unsere Anwesenheit in ihren Rücken.

Ich nicke kurz in die Richtung der Anderen und wir verlassen die Sicherheit unseres hohen Sitzes.

Lautlos ist unsere Ankunft auf dem Boden, genauso unsere Schritte auf schwarzer Erde.Versteckt zwischen Baumreihen und Schatten, schnell wie Wind und Zeit es sein können.Zuerst die hinteren Reihen.

Rasch verschwinde ich hinter dem Rücken einer Kreatur, verschließe ihren Mund mit meiner Hand, drücke sie an mich und führe die Schneide meines Dolches sauber an ihrer Kehle entlang.Unter meiner Hand erstirbt ein leises Röcheln und mit ihm der verzweifelte Widerstand.Lautlos gleitet der schlaffe Körper zu Boden und ich nähere mich dem Nächsten.

Die Schützen in den Bäumen geben uns Deckung, und so fällt der gesamte Stoßtrupp innerhalb von wenigen Momenten unter unseren Händen.

Dann scheint alles still.

Nur Sekunden lang. Doch wartet man, still verharrend, auf einen Laut, verwandeln sie sich in Stunden.Neben mir höre ich ein Tuscheln, und gleichzeitig einige irritierte Rufe, vom Rest der dunklen Kreaturen.Grob packe ich einen der jüngeren Elben an der Schulter und unterbreche so die leise geflüsterten Worte, die doch verräterisch sein könnten.

Und als wir uns schließlich, lautlos und schemenhaft, wie der Schatten selbst, den restlichen Orks nähern, fällt mir auf das ich nicht einmal seinen Namen kannte.

* * *

Unser Weg ist verhangen.

Selbst wenn ich die Augen öffne.Schwaden aus Wasser vor schwarzem Untergrund.Tausende flüsternde Stimmen.Und einzelne Tropfen ihrer Zungen waschen jegliches Gefühl davon.Die Zeit verrinnt und fällt zu Boden, wie der Regen selbst.

Ich spüre ihre Tränen. Überall.

Hinter mir die Pferde der anderen.Und nur durch ein Schnauben Ninglor's fällt meine Aufmerksamkeit, wieder dem Weg und dem leblosen Körper vor mir zu.Es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen, als der Trupp sich genähert hatte, und wir sie angriffen.Obwohl hier, zwischen Nacht und Tag kein allzu großer Unterschied besteht.

Wir führten die Schlacht bis in den Morgengrauen, an dem der Regen plötzlich und unerwartet über das Land gekommen war.Nach vielen Stunden zerschlugen wir auch die letzten Flüchtlinge der einstmals 500 Mann starken Orks.Unsere Verluste waren gering. Einige waren verwundet, manche der Jüngeren, waren noch verwirrt und stumm vom Gemetzel des Kampfes.

Unsere größte Einbuße, jedoch trug ich vor mir auf Ninglor's Rücken.

Er war jung, unerfahren.

Ein Schwertstoß in den Magen.

Die Wunde war notdürftig, mit Fetzen von Kleidung versorgt worden. Anfangs hatte er noch gesprochen, doch nach einigen Stunden erbrach er sich an Blut und verlor das Bewusstsein.Schon jetzt kann ich sein Herz kaum noch hören.Als ich meinen Arm fester um ihn lege, spüre ich die feuchte Wärme die durch Verband und Kleidung sickert.

Der Regen lässt kaum nach, und scheint uns in seinem dunklen grauen Schleier zu verschlucken.Jeder scheint nass bis auf die Knochen.Doch ich sehe sie bereits.In der Entfernung der Dunkelheit, erkennt mein Auge die vertrauten großen Tore, der unterirdischen Stadt.

Wir sind daheim.

Als wir im Galopp die Brücke des Flusses überquert haben, gewährt man uns bereits Einlass.Im Inneren der Stadt, geben uns unzählige Fackeln und Kerzen das erste Licht, und einen Augenblick fährt ein leichter Schmerz durch die Augen, beim Anblick der Helligkeit.Rasch weichen ein paar Leute beiseite um uns Platz zu machen, doch weder finde ich Beachtung für sie, noch verlangsamen wir unser Tempo.Der Weg zum Abschnitt der Heiler ist verschlungen, und in den großen hohen Gängen, die wir passieren, folgen uns neugierige Blicke, einige Zurufe und Worte des Grußes die in meinen Ohren ohne Bedeutung verklingen.Vor unserem Ziel halte ich, steige rasch ab und trage den Jungen in einen der abgeschotteten Räume.

Als ich eintrete, schlägt mir der alles beherrschende Geruch von Blut entgegen.Nichts anderes ist wahrnehmbar.Zuerst betäubt er die Sinne und bereitet Schwindel.

Doch man gewöhnt sich daran...mit der Zeit.

Um mich herum finden sich überall Verwundete. Tod und Leben liegen nebeneinander wie vertraute Freunde. Ich spüre die Hitze der vielen Körper, höre das gequälte Stöhnen und die schmerzhaften Schreie und Ausrufe.

Einer der Heiler wendet sich zu mir und zeigt mir einen hohen Tisch auf dem ich den Jungen ablegen soll.Seit einer Weile hörte ich nichts mehr...Kurz öffnet er dem Leblosen Körper die Augen, legt ihm die Hand auf die Brust und schließt die Augen.So bleibt die Szene. Wie ein einzelner stiller Raum, in der stetigen Hast, dem ewigen Lärm, die in diesem Haus herrschen.Schließlich öffnet er die Augen, blickt mich an und schüttelt kaum erkennbar den Kopf.

Unbewusst liegt mein Blick noch stetig auf dem Körper des jungen Elben, doch ich nicke.Mir wird gesagt, die nächste Totenfeier sei in wenigen Momenten, und man würde ihm dann sein letztes Geleit geben.Ich murmele ein paar Worte des Dankes, nehme widerwillig den Blick vom Leichnam.

Draußen gebe ich meinen Männern frei und verlasse den Ort an dem Tod Leben, sich selbst Freunde nennen.

* * *

Meine Schritte erscheinen mir unnatürlich schwer, und ich höre kaum das Wehklagen der leisen Lieder die den Zug der Toten begleiten.Kleine Lichter von Laternen und Fackeln erhellen den Weg, den wir nach Draußen nehmen.Obwohl Regen und Kälte andauern, haben sich viele versammelt, säumen unseren Weg.Ich spüre die Trauer die über ihren Seelen liegt, wie Splitter die in die Haut stechen.

So viele.

60 Tote.

Bereits der vierte Trauerzug, seit Beginn der letzten Nacht. Getragen werden die Körper zum Haus der Toten, wo sie für die letzte aller Reisen vorbereitet werden.Einige der Krieger begleiten den Zug. Und in der Eile schafften sie es, wie ich, nicht ihre Kleidung zu wechseln. So dass an manchen noch dunkles Blut haftet.

Kurz hebe ich den Blick.

Vor mir wird jene junge Seele zur Reise in Mandos Hallen begleitet, die vor wenigen Stunden noch mit mir in den Kampf ritt.Sacht gebettet auf die Bare, gehüllt in das Banner unserer Heimat, scheint er wie im Schlaf zu Bett getragen zu werden.Eine beklemmende Stille ist einziger Begleiter des Zuges, mit seinen Liedern und leisen Schluchzern.Fast erscheinen einem die eigenen Schritte zu unverschämt und laut für diesen Anlass.Es scheint fast als schwebten die Seelen der leblosen Leiber, wie Geist gewordene Begleiter über unserem Weg.Nur um das „Ja"zu erwarten mit dem sie in Mandos Hallen einkehren können.

Ein lauter Schrei lässt mich zusammenfahren und halten.Die Menge, die dem Trauermarsch zusieht, teilt sich vor einer Elbin.Wie von Sinnen achtet sie nicht auf Andere, auch nicht auf jene die, die Bare tragen.Alles vor mir scheint zu verschwimmen, und die Zeit, verlangsamt sich mit den verlorenen Schlägen der Herzen.

Sacht umfasst sie das Gesicht, des jungen Mannes, den ich in den Tod geschickt. Ihre Stimme zittert unter ihrer tiefen Trauer, und ihre verzweifelten Rufe sind kaum zu verstehen.Meine Augen fangen ihre Tränen, die mit den Regentropfen ihr Gesicht hinunterrinnen und von dort, wie von ihren blonden Haaren auf den Körper des Toten fallen, denn die Träger haben ihn kurz abgelegt.Der Rest des Zuges schreitet mit gesenktem, fast beschämtem Haupt weiter, und die Klagelieder verklingen langsam in der Dunkelheit des Waldes.Ihre Rufe und Verleugnungen, wandeln sich in der Qual der Trauer in Gebete und Flehen, welches den Toten, trotzig nicht aus seinem Schlaf zu wecken vermag.Wie kristallenes Glas fällt der Regen auf das schöne in ewiger Ruhe gefangene Gesicht.

Mit der Zeit, gibt sie kraftlos ihr Flehen auf, und bettet ihren Kopf auf der Brust des Jungen, und als die Lieder kaum mehr zu hören, übertönt ihr Weinen alles andere.

Kalt spüre ich den Regen auf meinem Haupt und meinem Rücken, und doch scheint es mir als wären die Tropfen ihre Tränen, von der Jede weiß wer die Schuld trägt.Und zitternd einatmend erkenne ich den fein gearbeiteten Ring, am vorletzten Finger ihrer rechten Hand, die sich fest in sein Totenhemd krallt.Ein Ebenbild des Ihren finde ich an seiner Rechten, und ich wage es nicht meine Augen abzuwenden, geschweige denn den Weg des Marsches fortzusetzen, denn auf meinen Schultern findet sich sein Leben, und das Hunderter vor ihm.

Vorsichtig umfassen einige Umstehende die Arme der Trauernden, und ziehen sie fort. Die Träger nehmen die Bare wieder auf und folgen, dem nicht enden wollenden Marsch.Zurück bleibt sie, auf dem Boden sitzend, das fein gearbeitete Kleid nass und schlammig, die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammengeschlagen, höre ich immer noch ihr Weinen und Flehen, von dem jeder einzelne Ruf wie eine Anklage in mein Fleisch schneidet.

„Legolas."

Eine Hand umfasst meine Schulter und lässt mich zusammenzucken. Widerwillig findet mein Sein in das Jetzt zurück und ich wende mich um.

Silinde.

„Hier finde ich dich also. Dein Vater, weiß von deiner Rückkehr, er verlangt nach dir."

Noch einmal wende ich mich um. Geführt und gestützt von Anderen verschwindet die trauernde Gestalt in der Menge.Ihr Rufen verklingt.

„Legolas..."

Silinde klingt besorgt. Er scheint eben erst mit seinen Männern zurückgekehrt zu sein, denn auch er trägt noch die Kleidung eines Kriegers. Ein alter Freund der Familie. Er sah mich aufwachsen.Seine Hände umfassen meine Schultern fester.

„Ja, ich komme."Meine eigene Stimme klingt laut und fremd in meinen Ohren.

Gemeinsam verlassen wir den Trauermarsch.Ich höre von Silinde, das der Nächste schon geplant ist.Der junge Elb, einziger Verlust in meiner Truppe, hat nun die Häuser der Toten fast erreicht.

Sein Name, ist mir noch immer nicht eingefallen...

* * *

Wie Geister der Vergangenheit tanzen die Schatten.Ewig in ihrem Spiel, scheinen sie Zeit und Geschehen eingefangen zu haben.Ich höre noch die Lieder, die damals gesungen, sehe die Tänze die damals getanzt wurden und höre noch das Lachen, das dabei in der Ewigkeit des weichen orangen Lichts verklang.Wie kleine glühende Punkte in der Dunkelheit.Eine Sanduhr, in der Vergangene Zeiten, jedoch nicht mit dem feinkörnigen Sand verrinnen.Feuer die Gedanken wecken die lange vergessen schienen.Vertraut und ruhig wirkt der helle Schein.

Der Geruch des alten Steines und alten Holzes beruhigt und besänftigt den aufgewühlten Geist.Meine Schritte verlangsamen sich von selbst, sind vorsichtiger, bedachter als sonst, denn jeder Einzelne, in den weiten der großen Halle, verklingt fast störend laut, für die Ruhe hier.

Die hohen Säulen tragen die Schwere der ganzen Decke auf sich.

Weit, dreihundert Meter hoch ragen sie über allem auf. Ihre riesigen Füsse konkurrieren mit den Stämmen der ältesten Bäume.Beleuchtet von abertausenden Kerzen und Fackeln hat der Saal feierlichen, fast heiligen Charakter.

Überall sind Lichter.

Tanzen, sammeln sich an der Decke, fliegen durch den Raum, schlagen Purzelbäume in der Luft, schlängeln sich um die Körper der Säulen, berühren sacht Gemälde wie Wandteppiche und Verzierungen.Ein Regen aus warmen Licht dem man nur zu gerne folgen würde.

Wie sehr sehnte ich mich in jungen Jahren danach, eins von ihnen zu berühren oder einzufangen, denn stets war ich in dem Glauben, der Saal wäre erleuchtet von Zauber, oder zumindest Glühwürmchen.Der Boden, aus hellem Stein und Marmor scheint unter mir zu schweben.Die Augen jener, die in Gemälden aus Öl zu neuem Leben erweckt wurden, verfolgen meinen Weg.Wie alt und weise mir diese Halle doch erscheint.Und wie vertraut mir ihre Wände, Säulen und Bilder.

Der große Saal Thranduil's.

Ehrfürchtig, bedeutungsvoll, alt und doch einfach und wärmend, als ein Ort an dem ich aufwuchs.Ich erinnere mich.Als Kind, kaum 4 Sommer alt, versteckte ich mich zwischen den Säulen und in den kleinen Nischen, hörte das Echo gesungener Stimmen, in der beleuchteten Ewigkeit der Stille vergehen, tollte und lief durch den weiten Raum.Nicht das erwartend, was über einen Tag hinaus ging. Beschützt und behütet von liebenden Armen und der unendlichen Zeit die mir gegeben.

Nun weiß ich.

Meine Schritte hallen trotz meiner Vorsicht im Saal wieder.Die vielen Schatten die ich von den Kerzen werfe, streichen sacht über Boden und Wände.Wie warm dieser Raum ist.Wundervoll einladend nach der Kälte des Regens.Als mich einige der Bediensteten wahrnehmen huschen sie schnell davon.

Mein Blick streift kurz die hohen Kerzenständer, Kronleuchter und jene Lichter die sich spiralförmig um die Säulen winden, bis hin zum Thron.Drei an der Zahl sind es.Allein auf einer kleinen Erhöhung aufgestellt und hell erleuchtet, prunkvoll als erwarte man in den nächsten Sekunden eine Zeremonie.Einer jedoch, blieb seit vielen Jahrhunderten leer.Ich finde niemanden vor, steige dennoch die paar Stufen hinauf, und streiche kurz mit der Hand über das mit den Jahren geglättete Holz.Der dritte Stuhl, fühlt sich im Gegensatz zu den beiden vor ihm, hart und schmerzhaft rau an.Kaum abgenutzt und verblasst, scheint er nur als Zierde zu dienen.Trotz allem, der langen Zeit der Unbenutzung, ist sein Material doch fein gepflegt und das Kissen auf ihm ständig sauber und frisch.Fast als warte man nur auf den der gegangen...

„Legolas!"

Rasch sehe ich auf.Die Bediensteten waren schnell.Mit seinen langen und erhabenen Schritten kommt Vater, aus einem der Nebengänge auf mich zu.

Er trägt die Kleidung eines Kriegers.

Offenbar, war er im Laufe der Nacht, mit den Truppen hinausgeritten. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir, sind seine Kleidung und sein silbernes langes Haar, nicht durchnässt.Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.

„Eru sei Dank, du bist wohlbehalten zurück."

Seine große, und doch elegante Erscheinung flößt mir, wie vielen Anderen, Ehrfurcht und Achtung ein. Es scheint zwischen ihm, und den alten Königen aus lange vergangenen unbekannten Zeiten kaum einen Unterschied zu geben. Als wäre er eine Gemälde, zum Leben erweckt durch die Not der Zeit selbst.

Doch gleichzeitig finden sich nun, in seiner hohen Aufrichtung, seiner Haltung und dem Gesicht, in dessen Mundwinkel sich kleine Falten, der für seines Alter nötigen Strenge, gefunden haben, das warme Lächeln und jene Augen, des Mannes, in dessen Armen ich ständig Schutz fand, wenn in jungen Jahren, Angst und Trauer nach mir trachteten.

Ich erwidere sein Lächeln, wie seine Umarmung, und genieße kurz die Wärme und den vertrauten Duft nach Wald, Kräutern und alten Papieren der ständig an ihm haftet.

„Vater..."

„Schön, dich zu sehen."Langsam löst er sich von mir, hält seine Augen dennoch auf mich gerichtet.

„Wart ihr erfolgreich?"seine Stimme hat einen sanften Klang, doch wäre es mir lieber, er hätte diese Frage nicht gestellt.

„Alle fünfhundert Mann des Feindes sind gefallen."erkläre ich.

„Gut." Seine rechte Hand auf meiner Schulter übt einen sanften Druck aus.

„Waren eure Verluste hoch?"

Jetzt meide ich es ihn anzusehen.

„Einer ist gefallen."

Eine Pause tritt ein, doch hebe ich noch immer nicht den Blick.Ich höre Vater kurz Luft holen.

„Ich weiß, ein jener Verlust schmerzt dich."seine Stimme ist leiser als zuvor. „Doch du hast dein Möglichstes versucht, und du warst erfolgreich. Du kannst stolz auf sich sein."

Ich nicke, und als sich seine andere Hand sich kurz auf meine Wange legt Blicke ich zu ihm hoch.In seinen Augen und den Zügen seines Mundes erkenne ich, die Erleichterung eines Vaters der seinen Sohn, heil und gesund nach der Schlacht Zuhause weiß.

„Sieh dich an, du bist völlig durchnässt. Raste jetzt." In einer weiteren flüchtigen Umarmung, wird schon der nächste Ruf, nach meinem Vater laut.

„Ja, mein Herr."

Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln verabschiedet sich Thranduil, König des Düsterwaldes, mein Vater, und ich verlasse den Saal der tanzenden Lichter.

* * *

Fast verschwindend klein erscheint mir mein Gemach, nach dem verweilen in den großen Hallen, obwohl es größer und prunkvoller als manch Anderes hier ist. Warm ausgeleuchtet von Kerzen, wirkt es fast wie die Ruhe selbst.

Leise fällt die Tür hinter mir zu.

Und damit finde ich Frieden...

Nicht von Dauer...vielleicht nicht einmal für ein paar Stunden, doch scheint er verlockender als alles Andere.

Nachdem ich Armschienen und Jacke abgelegt habe, lasse ich leise seufzend endlich meine Schultern sinken. Mein Blick fällt auf den offenen Zugang zum Bad. Ein warmer feuchter Duft nach verschiedenen Kräutern leitet mich ohne das ich es merke.Einer der Bediensteten hat bereits ein Bad für mich eingelassen und auf einem kleinen Schemel neben der Wanne finden sich frisch zusammengelegte Handtücher.Langsam beginne ich das Hemd meiner Tunika aufzuknöpfen. Ich darf nicht vergessen mich morgen deswegen zu bedanken...

Nach der Wärme und Ruhe die mir das Wasser gespendet hat, kehre ich mit langsamen Schritten in mein Schlafzimmer ein und werfe mein Hemd nachlässig über die Lehne eines Stuhls.Ein Abendessen steht auf einem kleinen fein gearbeiteten Tisch.Ich lache leise auf.Noch eine Sache, die ich morgen nicht vergessen darf.

Und schließlich finde ich, später an diesem Abend in der Wärme meines Bettes und in der Dunkelheit meines Gemaches, jene Ruhe, die ich in den vergangenen Tagen so herbeigesehnt.

* * *

* * *

Soooo! Der Reviewbutton lechzt danach betätigt zu werden!Bitte!Kapitel 2 wird länger brauchen. Bitte habt Geduld! Danke schon jetzt für alle Reviews!!

Verlin


End file.
